coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3252 (15th July 1991)
Plot Mike calls Hazel Lightfoot in a bid to track Jackie down but is unable to find her. Ivy and Vera attend the Bettabuy quiz night leaving the evening free for Don and Jack to hold their card game. Don tells Ivy he's going out drinking with Jack. Phil is forced to sell some of his machines. Deirdre lends him all of her money - £200 - to get his Mercedes repaired. Rita is horrified to discover that Reg is interested in buying No.3. Sandra Arden phones Alec and tells him that his ex-wife Joyce has just died. Steph is amused when architect Simon Beatty, a customer at work, flirts with her. He leaves her his card. Mike finds Ralph Dobson installed in his office administering the takeover. Dobson refuses to tell Mike where Jackie is and threatens him with security if he doesn't leave. Mike promises him a fight. Alec is shocked by Joyce's death and worries about his own health. Bet tells him that he should be thinking about Sandra. Alec decides not to attend the funeral and comforts Sandra when she breaks down. Phil, Des, Don, Jim and Jack play poker in the factory unit. Steph is annoyed that Des would rather play cards than take her out and gives Simon a call. Phil urges the others to bet big but they're careful. He annoys Don by insinuating that he's out of his league. Don matches Phil's £200 stake and they start adding markers. Jack and Jim try to stop Don, who pays to see Phil. Phil has a full house but Don wins with four of a kind. He takes Phil's £200; playing it cool, Phil promises the other £450 in the morning. Cast Regular cast *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy Guest cast *Amanda Worsley - Sarah Nixon *Ralph Dobson - Michael Lees *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen *Sandra Arden - Kathy Jamieson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *PJ Promotions *17 Elmgate Gardens - Kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The men gather for Phil's card school. Has Don really learnt his lesson about gambling - or will he put everything at risk yet again? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,120,000 viewers (3rd place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 25th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 1'02" set in The Kabin where Mavis Wilton informs Rita Fairclough that Reg Holdsworth is after 3 Coronation Street, having heard the gossip from Betty Turpin. The ITV3 repeat on 30th January 2019 contained the same edit, and omitted a further 2" from the scene in which Mike Baldwin is confronted by Ralph Dobson in his old office, in order to remove Mike calling Ralph a "bastard". Category:1991 episodes